


First Time for Everything

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Derek (Tyler), Face-Fucking, Flirting, M/M, Mild Plot, Porn stars au, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Pseudonyms, Riding, Sexuality Crisis, Stiles (Dylan), silly phrases for boner, thought-he-was-straight!Theo, v brief hetero sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo, a popular "actor", Is having trouble "pitching his tent"... is Stiles to blame?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> for everyone who requested a porn star AU!!!  
> I now have "silly phrases for erection" forever in my search history  
> enjoy!!

“cut!!!” the director shouted, the disgruntled woman performer slid out from underneath Theo, not bothering to conceal her nudity. “what's with the boner control?!” the “director” hissed, glaring at the man's sadly flaccid dick. 

Theo Raeken was a porn star, associated with straight movies. He was quite popular, had many titles released under his name, but lately he'd been having issues “getting it up”.

Theo apologized, although no one seemed to notice. The “director” declared break time, allow Theo to find some way to “rise and shine”.

The man scurried to his dressing room, many costumes and outfits set up for various scenes hung in his open closet, condoms set close by. 

Theo grasped his soft cock, attempting to get some blood pumping by giving himself a handy. 

Thoughts of women passed through his head, some he'd worked with, others imagined, each set in various sexy poses. His cock, however, remained unimpressed, laying limp in his fist.

Internally Theo knew the cause of this, recently he'd met fellow pornographer Stiles Stilinski (or Dylan O’Brien) a power bottom rising to stardom in gay films. He was gorgeous, self proclaimed heterosexual Theo admitted, with pale skin and large eyes, Stiles had perfect cheekbones giving a feminine air to his face.

He'd met the boy before his shoot with Derek Hale (or Tyler) the two playing a scene, Stiles being the young inexperienced student, Derek playing the older sexy instructor, their difference in size and muscle mass made them a hot commodity among adult films. 

_ “nice to meet you.” _ Stiles had said, shaking his much more delicate and soft hand in Theos, the texture of the boys skin sparked in the man's fingertips  _ “I've heard a lot about you.”  _ the boys bright eyes burned through Theo's soul, his long lashes casting shadows across his cheeks

Theo returned to reality, Little Theo suddenly rock hard in his palm. “Theo, we need you back on set.” a kind looking woman said, completely oblivious to his erection. 

Theo completed the video, eyes clenched shut as he roughly fucked the woman. His mind flooded with thoughts of Stiles Stilinski, imagining the warm heat around his hard member had been the boys hole. He kept one fist full of the woman's breast, fantasizing he squishy mound was the boys ass, the woman's sounds were high pitched and exaggerated, bringing questions of how Stiles would sound beneath him, what noises he'd make and where his sweet spots were. 

The camera men congratulated Theo in a brotherly manner, pats on the back and inside jokes shared all around. “Great job, big guy.” Stiles materialised by his side “Could you do me a favor?”

Theo marveled in Stiles’ beauty for a moment, his dick standing at attention underneath his simple white robe “depends.” he teased, nudging the boy with his shoulder. Stiles’ giggled like a chime “Tyler is going to be out of town this week.” Oh. Derek. “And I have an important deadline for a film… Maybe… You could help me out?” Stiles trailed off suggestively, long fingers toying with the collar of Theo’s robe. Theo visually perked, interested peaked. “What makes you think i’d want to help you out?” Theo smirked, feeling somewhat flirtatious. Stiles hummed “It’ll be loads of fun, good exercise. I’ll let you think about it.” Stiles trailed his fingers up the expanse of Theo’s neck, giving him a friendly pat on the cheek before sauntering on his way. The man watched the way Stiles’ hips moved as he walked, the boy stopping to make conversation with a young woman. 

\---

Multiple cameras were set up around the room, four stationed in each corner of the bedrooms corners meeting the ceiling, others placed in less conspicuous areas. Theo almost couldn’t control his erection, for the first time in what felt like centuries he couldn’t get it down. His body tingled with excitement, to see Stiles naked with his own eyes. 

“Ready?” Stiles asked, slithering into the bedroom. Theo gulped despite his dry mouth, he’d never touched another man before, or found them anything beyond aesthetically pleasing.

The boy was dressed in a simple white shirt, somewhat unfit and concealing his natural body shape with its bagginess. Small shorts hugged his waist, much like gym shorts the pant legs barely fell past the crease of his thigh and groin, his legs were smooth like silk, shining in the light. 

Stiles sauntered his way towards the bed, standing between Theo’s spread legs. “Is this your first time? With a man?” he asked pressing the bigger man onto his back, crawling to straddle his hips. Theo didn’t answer, just caressed the muscled surface of Stiles’ thighs. 

They grinded, clothed hips rolling against one another the friction and pressure hardening their cocks. 

The odd feeling of another hard member pushing against his own created a feeling of cotton in Theo’s chest, nervous excitement buzzing through his veins. The tips of his fingers skirted under the flimsy fabric of Stiles’ “shorts”, brushing against his scrotum. 

The boy mewled, the sound churning in Theo’s belly. 

Stiles removed his shirt, his chest pink and flushed. Theos eyes were drawn to his nipples, the pastel pink nubs were hard and pebbled. The man immediately raked his nails down the others breast, pushing the pad of his thumb against his hardened nub. Stiles made another breathy sound, maneuvering his chest into Theos warm palms. 

With fumbling fingers Stiles unzipped Theo’s pants, carefully bringing the mans hard cock out of its bindings. 

The two played with one another, Theo eventually finding himself shirtless aswell. They kissed occasionally, the interaction was disturbingly chaste. Stiles complimented Theo on his body, hands feeling his hard stomach and chest. “I always love it when men are bigger than me.” he said “It turns me on.” Stiles purred, allowing his tongue to slide across the seam of Theo’s lips. The man groaned, taking a firm grip around Stiles’ waist he slid his cock against the boys hole. Stiles hissed in surprise, back arching. Theo felt the tight muscle clench against his hardness. “You want my cock?” Theo growled, forcing confidence in his tone. “yeah.” Stiles moaned “it’s big, stuff me with it.” 

Theo continuously allowed his dick to slide forwards and back against the others quivering entrance, not sure how to go on. Stiles, noticing his struggle, give a cheeky grin when guiding Theo’s cock. 

The feeling of the others fingers against his hot skin was overwhelming for poor Theo. He clenched his jaw when Stiles positioned himself above his standing member.

Carefully the boy sunk down, allowing his hard dick to push past his stretched entrance. Theo nearly came from the feeling of shocking warmth around his pulsing member, Stiles wasted no time by pumping his hips, sliding up and down, guiding Theo’s cock like a true professional.

“s-shit.” his hissed, muscles bunching as new sensations wracked his body. Stiles answered with his own mewls and moans, his prostate stimulated directly. Dirty squelching filled the room, the beds frame rocking with the power of their hips. “I’m going- to- cu-uhm!” Stiles cried, his torso glistening with sweat. Theo was captivated, chest heaving when he tried to catch his breath. The loud slapping of their skin became rhythmic when Stiles found a good position, shivers prickled Theo’s thighs. 

Wetness splashed against his clenched belly, Stiles must have cum. The other carefully detached himself from the others cock, Theo groaning in frustration when his throbbing dick was left in the open air. 

“Lemme suck you.” Stiles whined, eyes lidded as he licked up the twitching member. 

Theo hissed and moaned at the wet stimulation. Taking hold of the boys curly head he pushed his strong hips into the others face, his pubic hair tickling Stiles’ nose. The fucked the others face, Stiles moans around his dick sent sparks into Theos balls. “uhn-ugh-fuck.” Theo fumbled as he gushed into the boys mouth, stuffing his cheeks with creamy cum. 

\---

Stiles tied the knot in his robe as the studeo workers buzzed like bees collecting footage and setting up scenes for other performers. “Sorry about my… inexperience.” Theo said, feeling somewhat embarrassed. Stiles giggled charmingly “no, it was quite refreshing.” he winked, passing a note to the others hand, a cellphone number scrawled across the front “maybe we can make films of our own some time.” 


End file.
